


THE GAMES I PLAY

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Jeonghan is bored af. Cheol is busy playing computer games. Jeonghan feels neglected. Cheol isn’t paying attention. So Jeonghan does something about it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	THE GAMES I PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SEE TAGS. 
> 
> KIDDOS, STAY AWAY. 
> 
> OR NOT. 
> 
> ENJOY~

If glares can burn holes in one’s body, Seungcheol’s back would be full of it by now.

Jeonghan has been staring him down for the past hour with the older man completely unaware. Seungcheol is too occupied with gaming and Jeonghan is _this_ close to snapping.

“Cheol.” he called once.

“Cheol.” second, this time louder.

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!” he screamed at the top of his lungs and was astounded when the older man screamed, “ _DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER_!” so he grabbed a pillow and threw it hard on him. Seungcheol yelped, took off his earphones and looked at Jeonghan, confusion written all over his face. “What was that for, Hannie?”

Jeonghan had his arms crossed, “How dare you call me a motherfucker?! And wish for me to die?!”

Seungcheol’s confusion grew, until he realized what Jeonghan was pertaining to. “I wasn’t talking to you, Hannie. I was playing, you know that. You know trash talking is part of it.”

“Trash talking huh?” Jeonghan mumbled. “But no, I don’t know it. I don’t play games-- those kinds of games at least.”

“You should, though?” then Seungcheol moved and was about to place his earphones on again but Jeonghan spoke, “You’re still playing?”

“Uh.. yeah?”

“But I’m bored!” Jeonghan whined. And pouted. He made sure he put on his best pout.

“Then just go and watch dramas again?” Seungcheol suggested and then turned to his desktop to resume playing.

Jeonghan is in disbelief. His pout….. _failed_?

Something inside him is triggered and with a scheming face, he said, “ _Game on, Choi._ ”

\--

Jeonghan came strutting in, having changed to his favorite yellow shirt. It’s loose and comfy and it’s one of Seungcheol’s favorite.

He walked up to where the leader is and grinned when he saw there’s enough space in between his legs. Seungcheol is a big man. In every definition.

So Jeonghan crawled and settled himself in between Seungcheol’s thighs.

Seungcheol flinched, glancing down at him several times, “Hannie, what are you doing?”

Jeonghan placed his hand on Seungcheol’s leg, dragging it up.. up and further until it reached Seungcheol’s crotch. And then he palmed him.

Seungcheol let out a deep growl. “Hannie--”

“Continue.” was Jeonghan’s demand. He continued to palm Seungcheol until he felt him half-hard. “Lift your ass up, I’m taking this off.” Jeonghan tugged on Seungcheol’s sweatpants. The older man complied. Jeonghan took off his pants and underwear in one go.

Jeonghan placed a kiss on Seungcheol’s inner thigh, alternating left and right. His kisses moved up until his mouth is a few inches away from Seungcheol’s cock. Jeonghan bit on one spot and elicited a hiss from the leader. Seungcheol covered his mic, “Hannie.. what are you doing?”

Jeonghan looked up, “What does it look like I’m doing?” then he licked him once, long and slow, from base up until his tongue reached the tip, tasting a bit of precum. Seungcheol’s hips bucked up and Jeonghan held him down to keep him in place. “Don’t move. I’m _playing_.” and then he took him in his mouth.

Seungcheol gasped and felt the need to grip on his armrest. He was about to fist Jeonghan’s hair when the latter pulled back, “I said _continue playing_.”

Seungcheol’s at a lost for words. He wanted to just lean back and enjoy fucking Jeonghan’s warm crevice but he knew if he doesn’t follow the blonde man, there will be repercussions. So against his will, he went back to playing.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, is enjoying seeing Seungcheol lose it bit by bit. The older man had always been bad at multi-tasking. He wrapped his hand around his lover’s fully erect cock and took him again in his mouth. Now, everybody knows Jeonghan has small facial features. Imagine the struggle of fitting the whole of Choi Seungcheol’s thick, long cock in his mouth.

But he’s an expert. So he does it effortlessly.

After all, he’s been having this cock for the past three years already. Or maybe four? He’s honestly lost count.

He bobbed his head up and down, wetting the leader’s throbbing cock. He can feel the muscle on Seungcheol’s thighs tighten and Jeonghan knew he’s trying so hard buck on his mouth. “Tell me when that game is done.” he mumbled then went back to his move-- this time, adding his hands to the ensemble.

Seungcheol’s already seeing white. So he purposedly let himself die in the game.

He dragged Jeonghan up, making the latter squeal in surprise. Not forgetting to rid him of his sweatpants in the process.

“You really wanna get fucked so hard, huh?” Seungcheol growled before claiming Jeonghan’s mouth in a rough kiss.

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol and deepened the kiss further.

“Suck on my tongue, Hannie.” Seungcheol breathed out and Jeonghan complied. He wrapped his lips on Seungcheol’s stucked-out tongue and sucked on it, biting every now and then. Craving skin contact, Jeonghan closed the distance between their crotches, grinding their cocks together.

Seungcheol let out a low and loud moan, placing his hands on Jeonghan’s hips. He squeezes his hips once then runs it all over Jeonghan’s back, listing his yellow shirt up to expose silky while skin underneath.

Jeonghan pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Seungcheol’s ears, “ _Finger me, Cheol_. Hard and fast.”

Seungcheol wasted no time. He reached out to the drawer to get the lube. Thank God for Jeonghan’s idea to scatter bottles of lube around their room.

He squeezed a generous amount on his index and middle finger and wetted Jeonghan’s puckered hole. Jeonghan clung onto him when the first digit went in. Seungcheol didn’t feel the need to be gentle, so he rammed his middle finger hard and fast, in and out of Jeonghan’s hole while his other hand squeezes one of his butt cheeks.

“Cheol!” Jeonghan gasped, ultimately loving the assault on his tight hole.

The pressure from Seungcheol’s ministrations led to their erections pressing hard on each other and Jeonghan knew he has to take control before he looses his mind and just let Seungcheol have his way with him. So he pulled back and Seungcheol whined.

“Play again.” Jeonghan said.

“What?”

“I said, _play again_.”

“But Hannie we’re in the middle of---”

“I’ll continue. Just, play again.” and when Jeonghan put it like that, Seungcheol knew what the younger man has planned.

Seungcheol pressed restart and mindlessly puts his hand on the mouse. He can just pretend playing and get over it and then fuck Jeonghan properly.

But as if Jeonghan had read his mind, the younger man warned: “I have a condition though..” Seungcheol gulped. “You lose, and I won’t let you cum.” Then Jeonghan lifted his body, positioned himself on top of Seungcheol and led the older man’s cock inside his hole.

Both groaned at the feeling-- Seungcheol, because of the warmth and tightness and Jeonghan, because of how full he’s feeling.

Seungcheol already knew he’s bound to fail. But with Jeonghan’s warning waving on his face, he knew he had to focus. So he gripped the mouse hard and hovered his fingers on top of the keyboard.

When the game launched, Jeonghan lifted his hips and pressed it back down. “You’re so thick, Cheol.” he whispered into Seungcheol’s ears.

Jeonghan repeated the same action, hips up, then down. Slowly… he made sure to put pressure as he dropped down on Seungcheol so the leader’s tip grazes against his sweet spot. Jeonghan has never had this much control when they make love. Yes he rides Seungcheol but never like this. Never him just bouncing his hips up and down, setting the pace and putting the right amount of preasure so Seungcheol hits his prostate everytime.

Jeonghan realized he likes this. Doing it like this makes it seem like Seungcheol is his very own _fuck machine_. And he likes that thought very _very_ much.

Jeonghan increased the pace, moaning explicitly on Seungcheol’s ears. And that, coupled by the slapping sound his ass makes when it hits Seungcheol’s thighs is a fucking orchestra in Seungcheol’s ears.

“Hannie--” Seungcheol groaned. A little warning that he’s about to lose it. So Jeonghan acted quickly, lifted his hips up and reached for Seungcheol’s cock. He gripped slightly on the base and said, “Not yet, Cheol. You can’t cum just yet.” then he led Seungcheol’s cock inside him again.

Seungcheol is about to break. There’s no way he can continue playing with Jeonghan bouncing on his dick like this.

Jeonghan continued moaning as he purposedly let his hips fall down hard on Seungcheol. “Fuck, Cheol, your thighs were made to cushion me like this.”

Seungcheol finally lost it. And his character died.

When Jeonghan heard, ‘Game over, loser!’ form the computer speaker, he glanced at Seungcheol, pulled out and stood up.

“ _What the_ \--”

Jeonghan left Seungcheol dumbfounded.

“Hannie! Come back!” Seungcheol begged.

“No. You lost. It’s over. You don’t get the prize.” Jeonghan had made sure he turned at the right time, exposing his perky ass by lifting his shirt.

Seungcheol saw red.

So in two big steps, he closed the distance between him and his teasing lover and pushed him on the bed. The back of Jeonghan’s legs hit the bed making him stumble back.

Seungcheol discarded his shirt and joined him on the bed. He leaned to capture Jeonghan’s lips in yet another rough kiss. Jeonghan smirked into the kiss. Because by the way Seungcheol is biting his lips, he knew, he had already won this game.

The older man tugged on Jeonghan’s shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Without warning, he entered Jeonghan and the latter could only yelp in pleasure.

“You want this huh? You want to get fucked so bad?” and Seungcheol slammed hard on him.

Jeonghan had to grip the sheets. _Aggressive Cheol is always the best!_

Jeonghan was taken aback when Seungcheol suddenly lifted his ass and rammed him again. “Fuck! Cheol! Ahh--” he choked on his own moan.

Seungcheol is fucking him with his ass on the air.

“Hard and fast huh? Let me show you how it’s done.” Seungcheol’s voice is low and dark, kind of like when he raps. Seungcheol’s always had sexy bedroom voice.

Seungcheol continued fucking Jeonghan in that way, slamming into him senselessly. He loved how Jeonghan’s eyes are tighly shut and how red his neck is turning. He’s always loved seeing Jeonghan so raw like this. Because he knows he’s the only one who gets to see it.

“Cheol, ahh-- I…” Jeonghan couldn’t even form a proper sentence. But Seungcheol knew exactly what he meant. He’s close.

Jeonghan reached for his own cock and felt so overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure happening all at once.

Seungcheol felt the building pressure in his groins and he knew he wouldn’t last long too. He slammed twice on Jeonghan and the younger man came, muttering incoherence as his seeds gushed out of his cock. Two more thrusts and Seungcheol dropped him on the bed and pulled out. The leader came on his stomach, groaning loudly as their combined release pooled on Jeonghan’s stomach.

Seungcheol fell on Jeonghan’s side, chest heavy with breathing. “ _Fuck_!” he exclaimed. Totally spent. “Feel free to do that again, Hannie.”

Jeonghan laughed, feeling a little too victorious.

Oh well, welcome to this reality. The reality that Jeonghan _always_ wins.

**Author's Note:**

> KKEUT! I told you guys, THERE’S NO PLOT! JUST PURE SHAMELESS PORN. OR AT LEAST I TRIED. LMAOOOO. This stemmed from Jeonghan’s v-live yesterday. Not a far cry from reality, right? 
> 
> As always! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! I hope this makes up for hurting y’all so much with my previous fic. 
> 
> If you’re reached this far without cringing at how inadequate and lacking my descriptive words are, well thank you so much! Looool. I appreciate you taking the time to read.


End file.
